Only You
by TheodoreSeville85
Summary: The Chipettes *mostly Brittany* have decided to celebrate their birthdays individually. Today is Jeanette's "birthday", and it's already off to a bad start. Can her day get any worse, or is it all leading to something she doesn't expect? Please R&R, any and all comments are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Jeanette groaned and wrapped her pillow around her head. When the beeping didn't stop, she looked out from under her pillow.

"Eleanor, hit the snooze button, just once, please," She moaned. When she received no reply, and the beeping didn't stop, she looked to Eleanor's bed to see it empty. Jeanette groaned and sat up, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes. She hopped out of her bed, and stumbled her way across the room to the alarm clock on Eleanor's nightstand. After fumbling with the buttons for a few seconds, it stopped.

"Whew….Brittany, do you know…." Jeanette started, before noticing that her other sister was gone as well. She made her way to her vanity and put her glasses on. She blinked at the sudden sharpness of her own reflection, and saw a folded slip of paper wedged into the mirror's edge. She grabbed it and unfolded it carefully.

_Jeanette,_

_Eleanor had to leave early to meet Alvin and the rest of the team for soccer practice, and I have to meet Simon for my final tutoring (bleck!) session. We'll see you at school._

_ Love,_

_ Brittany_

Jeanette read the note a few times, unsure what to think. Finally she set it down and picked up her hair brush. Brittany hadn't mentioned it. Jeanette wasn't sure how to react, if she thought it was typical of Brittany, or if she should be more upset. It had been Brittany's idea for the girl's to celebrate individual birthdays, rather than have them all on the same day. Brittany's had been two months ago, and Eleanor's last month, and today was Jeanette's. She went through her morning routine, washing her face, putting on some blush and lip stick (she usually didn't wear make-up unless they were performing, but today was special.) and getting dressed for school. When she was ready she went downstairs looking for Ms. Miller.

"Ms. Miller! Ms. Miller, I'm ready for school!" She called out, but got no reply. She wandered into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. She sighed and sat down at the table, where she found another note

_Jeanette,_

_Had to run some errands, and Dave was kind enough to drive me into town. You'll have to catch the bus with the boys._

_Love and kisses._

Jeanette read it and sighed again. So far her birthday was off to less than a stellar beginning. She walked to the front door and grabber he blue and purple back pack from where's she put it the night before after finishing her homework. She opened the door and walked onto the porch, making sure to lock the door behind her. She stepped off the porch and squinted in the sunlight, raising a hand to shield her eyes. The bus was already at the corner, and Jeanette started walking towards it, when it started pulling away. She ran after it, waving her arms and screaming after it.

"Wait! Wait! I'm here! Please stop!" She called after the bus. She was about to give up when the buses brake lights came on and it stopped. The door opened and she heard Theodore calling to her.

"Jeanette, come on!" He called out to her, waving his hand. She ran to the door and climbed onto the bus.

"Thank you, Mr. Pheeny," Jeanette said to the bus driver.

"Thank Theodore, he's the one that saw you. Now hurry to your seat or we'll be late for school," He said, and shut the bus door. She and Theodore hurried to an open seat and sat down. They jumped a little when the bus lurched forward, but after that it was a smooth ride.

"Thank you Theodore," Jeanette said, relaxing back into the seat.

"Dave told me he was taking Ms. Miller into town this morning, and to make sure you made it to the bus. When I saw that you weren't on the bus when it started moving, I made sure Mr. Pheeny knew we had to wait for you," Theodore said, and then seeing that she looked upset, asked "Are you okay?"

"My day hasn't started well," Jeanette sighed.

"But, it's your birthday; your birthday should always have a good start," Theodore said.

"Nothing bad has happened, I just wish Brittany and Eleanor had been there to say Happy Birthday," She said, looking out at the houses that the bus passed on its way to the school. Theodore looked at her, then opened his back pack and brought out a small box tied with a green ribbon.

"I know I'm not them, but...for what it's worth, happy birthday Jeanette," Theodore said, and held the box out to her.

"Theodore…" Jeanette said, trying to keep a tear from her eye, "Thank you. Can I open it?"

"Of course. I was going give it to you at school before lunch, but you looked like you need a pick me up," Theodore said with a smile. Jeanette carefully pulled the ribbon, undoing the bow and allowing her to open the box. Inside were two pieces of cake.

"Theodore! Marble cake with chocolate frosting! My favorite, thank you so much!" She cried, and the hugged him, careful to not damage the box.

"Actually, it's chocolate chocolate chip frosting. I thought maybe you could share it with Simon at lunch," Theodore said with a slight blush. He knew that Simon and Jeanette hadn't seen each other much over the past few weeks. They had all been busy it seemed, Brittany and Simon studying for her math finals, Alvin, Eleanor and the rest of the soccer team practicing for the big championship this weekend, Theodore with his cooking classes. He couldn't wait for the summer break so that they could all be together again. That reminded him, he needed to talk to Alvin and Simon about his history class.

"Theodore, that's so thoughtful of you, I don't know what to say." Jeannette said, "Are you sure you don't want the other piece?" She asked.

"No, I already had two pieces…..um, last night…and another two this morning," Theodore replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh Theodore…" Jeanette sighed with a grin, to let him know she was only teasing.

"Well, I had to make sure it tasted good…." Theodore said a little defensively. Jeanette opened her mouth to tell Theodore she'd only been teasing him, when the bus lurched to a stop.

"Okay, everybody off! Education ho!" Mr. Pheeny called out, his normal call when they had reached the school. Theodore slid his back pack on and stood up.

"I'll see you in social studies!" He called, and ran off before Jeanette could say goodbye. She hoped Theodore knew she was only teasing him; he could be so sensitive about his eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Her classes passed as they usually did, nothing special. She only saw Eleanor and Theodor, since they all had the same Social Studies class. She wished she were as smart as Simon when it came to Social Studies and Science, so they could see each other in school more. She could barely contain her excitement during her class before lunch. As soon as the bell rang she bolted out of her seat and ran to her locker. She put her backpack away, and got out the box with the cake Theodore had made. It wouldn't take her long to find Simon, his locker was just down the hall and around the corner. She hurried past the other students, not really seeing them. She turned the corner and there he was down the hall…..hugging Brittany. Brittany leaned in and brought her lips….Without knowing how, Jeanette was suddenly halfway across the school from her locker.

She didn't remember running, but she must have. She looked at a clock, and saw that only five minutes had passed since her math class had gotten out. She wasn't sure what to do, there must have been an explanation for what she saw. Maybe Simon had caught Brittany when she tripped, like he'd done with her dozens of times. Maybe Brittany hadn't kissed Simon, maybe she'd only…..only what? She knew what she'd seen, she just didn't understand. Well, she could understand why Simon would kiss Brittany, she was the prettiest girl in school after all. What she couldn't wrap her head around was why Brittany was suddenly attracted to Simon. All Brittany had ever talked about was Alvin…and whatever other handsome boy was popular that week. Then again, Simon was so handsome, and sweet, and smart…no wonder Brittany had fallen for him. There was no way she would let Brittany steal Simon from her though, so he decided she would find out what was going on. She headed for the lunch room, since that's where they would be by now. On her way she passed a supply closet, and heard the sound of someone crying coming from inside. Jeanette stopped and listened at the door for a moment, and decided to see if she could help. She'd never forgive herself if she didn't. She knocked and opened the door a little.

"Hello? Do you need some help?" She called into the darkness.

"Jea….(sob)….Jeanette?" She heard from the darkness. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Theodore? What's wrong?" She asked as she opened the door a little more. Theodore came sobbing from the darkness of the closet, and hugged Jeanette close.

"Jeanette….Eleanor…..she…she…" was all he could manage, his sobbing was so strong.

"Shhhh, it's ok Theodore, I'm here." She said, stroking his hair to try and calm him. She didn't want him to know how scared she was now. If something had happened to Eleanor….

"Tell me what happened, please? Is Eleanor okay?" She asked quietly, stroking his hair. His sobbing slowed, and his breathing became less ragged. He leaned back, and ran the sleeve of his shirt across his nose, and sniffled loudly.

"El….Eleanor is….is fine. I….I was going….to see Lunch Lady Jenny…" Theodore said between his sobs.

"_I wonder what treat Jenny will have for me today."_ Theodore wondered to himself. He'd walked to the back entrance of the kitchen to meet Lunch Lady Jenny, one of his best friends at school.

She was waiting with a paper sack in hand, looking back and forth. She was a woman in her mid-twenties, with shoulder length hair the color of strawberries, and light green eyes that always seemed to shine. She had started working at the school not long after the chipmunks had started there, and she and Theodore had quickly hit it off. Theodore thought she was the best cook at the school, and she was a huge fan of the Chipmunks, Theodore in particular.

"Theodore! Over here!" She whispered loudly, waving him over. While not against any policy, it was frowned upon to give students special treatment. Theodore hurried over and gave her a quick hug.

"Hi Jenny, how are you today?" He asked as he let go of her.

"Well, they let me make the main course, lasagna, so I'm doing great. Here's your treat, now what do I get?" She asked with a grin. This was their usual ritual, she would give him extra snacks, and in return…

"Eh hem…"Theodore said, clearing his throat.

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try**_

"Oh Theodore, that was wonderful!" Jenny said, clapping, "You've more than earned these." She handed him the paper bag. He opened it and looked inside, and saw that it was full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies! Thank you Jenny!" He said, and hugged her again.

"Anything for my favorite Chipmunk. You know, there might be enough in there for two, maybe you could share them with a friend." She said to him with wink.

"Do you want some?" He asked, holding the bag open for her.

"You're sweet Theodore, but I was thinking you could share them with that girl you're so sweet on. Bye cutie." She said, and turned to walk back into the schools kitchen, leaving Theodore wide eyed and blushing.

_How did she know about Eleanor?_ He wondered once he had regained control of himself. He turned and walked away from the Kitchen's exit door, clutching the bag of cookies close. It was almost time for lunch, what class did Eleanor have before lunch? He thought for a second…Gym, which meant that she would be down at the soccer field with Alvin and any other member of the soccer team in that gym period. Since they were competing for the county championship this weekend, all gym classes had essentially become soccer classes. This was fine with Theodore, since it meant he could do whatever he liked while the coach worked with the team members in his gym class. He made his way to the soccer field and as he turned a corner he almost ran into Tommy, the other soccer team member in Alvin and Eleanor's class. Tommy side stepped Theodore and hurried past him, not even stopping to say hello.

_He sure is in a hurry. _ Theodore thought to himself, continuing on. He could see the soccer field from here. He started to jog a little, something he hated doing, but he wanted to talk to Eleanor before lunch started. There she was sitting on the bleachers with Alvin…..holding his hands….now she was leaning her head to his. Was she…..were they… Theodore turned and ran, not caring where he was headed. He ended up running into the closet that he used when he wanted to hide from Nathane.

"That….(sniff)….that was a little while before you showed up," He finished. He'd stopped crying, but his nose continued to run a little.

"I'm sure that's not what was happening…there must be some reason…" Jeanette kept trying to come up with some way to console him, to let him know that it would be alright. She kept coming back to what had just happened to her, what she had seen. How could this happen to the both of them, how could their brothers and sisters do this to them.

"I mean….Eleanor and I aren't….we don't….I just thought…." Theodore kept trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come.

"You thought that if she kissed anyone….it would be you?" Jeanette said.

"Yeah…" Theodore said. They sat in silence for a few moments, when Theodore's stomach growled.

"Jeanette….isn't it lunchtime? Why aren't you eating with Simon?" Theodore asked, looking down at the bag of cookies still in his hands.

"Simon…..He….." Jeanette sighed, deciding that honesty was for the best. She told Theodore exactly what she'd seen in the hall just a few moments ago. His eyes started to water again, and she feared he would start crying again.

"Simon would never….." Theodore started, then clamped a hand over his mouth. Jeanette gave him a quizzical stare, tilting her head a little.

"Would never what, Theodore?" She asked.

"He made me promise not to tell," Theodore whispered.

"Okay Theodore, you don't have to tell me," She told him with a pat on the arm.

"…if I told you what Simon said, would you tell him?" Theodore asked, not looking up at her.

"Theodore, I don't want you to break your promise to Simon, but if you want to tell me what Simon said, I promise I won't tell him."

"….after we met you, in those months before the three of you came to this school, you were all Simon could talk about….at least, when he wasn't talking about school work or science," Theodore said.

"He did?" Jeanette said, a hint of wonder in her voice.

"Yeah, he said he liked the way your glasses framed your eyes, and the way your ribbon kept your hair in….um, 'chaotic order', is what he said."

"He said that?!" she said, felling herself blush. She didn't know Simon had ever looked at her that way.

"Yeah, all the time. He and I would talk about you and…..and Eleanor," He said, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Want to know a secret?" Jeanette asked, with a smile.

"A secret?" Theodore asked, looking up at her for the first time. His eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Uh huh, but you have to promise not to tell anyone I told you."

"I promise Jeanette," Theodore said, making a cross over his heart.

"Eleanor and I did the exact same thing. We talked about you and Simon all the time. Brittany would talk about Alvin sometimes, but she was attracted to someone different every week it seemed."

"Alvin was the same." Theodore said with a grin, then his smile faded again, "So what should we do?"

"….I don't know," Jeanette said, looking down, "If Eleanor and Alvin want to be together, what will you do?"

"I'll…..I'll be happy for them," Theodore said, "All I want is for everyone to be happy, and if Eleanor is happy with Alvin….then….then I'll be happy for them," Theodore said with a nod, "What will you do if Simon wants to be with Brittany?" She thought for a moment, wondering what she would do. Could she just be happy for them?

"I don't know….I have to talk to Brittany," She decided, with a firm nod of her head. Theodore's stomach growled again, and Jeanette's answered in kind. Theodore giggled, and opened the bag of cookies.

"Would you like some? We've missed lunch…" Theodore said as he took one from the bag and bit it in half. Jeanette reached in and took a few cookies from the bag and joined Theodore. After a few moments the cookies were gone, and Jeanette remembered the cake Theodore had made. She put the box between them, and opened it.

"My offer still stands, want the other piece?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Theodore cried, and took the piece closest to him. Jeanette picked the other up and took a bite. It may have been the best cake she'd ever had.

"Theodore….this cake, it's…wonderful!" She got out between chewing and swallowing, "Thank you so much for making it for me."

"It…(burp)…was no problem Jeanette, you know much I enjoy baking…..especially cake." Theodore said, patting his tummy. There was no clock in the closet and neither of them knew how long they had been in there. Jeanette knew they couldn't spend the rest of the day hiding in a closet, so she went to the door and opened it a crack. There was a clock on the far wall, and she could see that lunch period had been over for ten minutes. She felt her heart fall, she had never skipped a class before, and now the others would be wondering where they were.

"Theodore, we're late for class," She whispered to him.

"We are!? I didn't hear the bell ring!" Theodore cried, jumping to his feet. He brushed the cookie crumbs from his sweater and wiped the corners of his mouth on his sleeves.

"We need to hurry, everyone will be wondering where we are," Jeanette said, and grabbed Theodore's hand. They walked quickly (but quietly) to their grammar class. Thankfully they missed the hall monitors. Jeanette looked in through the small window in the classroom door, and saw that everyone was busy writing…and then Simon looked at the door and saw her. He smiled….and she felt her resolve break. She turned and ran as fast as she could, not bothering to turn back when Theodore called after her. She ran down the hall, out the door, and all the way home. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't. She'd left her house key back at school in her back pack, which was in her locker.

Thankfully Ms. Miller had insisted they keep a spare under the welcome matt. She threw the matt out of the way and snatched the key. She quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, slamming it behind her and ran to her bed upstairs. She threw herself onto it and screamed into the pillow. Screaming felt good, and she continued for a few minutes, until she wore herself out. That was when she finally realized what she had done. She, Jeanette, had skipped school….she was suddenly sick. She rolled on to her back, and hoped that lying on her back would keep her stomach from roiling. She felt so drained, there was just too much happening…why couldn't have happened some other day….any day but today. A tear slid from her eye, and landed on her pillow. She didn't cry for long, she fell asleep too quickly for that.

Theodore stared after Jeanette, unsure what to do. He called after her once, but knew that he would never catch her. He looked at the door and noticed Mrs. Dorian looking through the window at him. He smiled and waved at her….she didn't look happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Theodore, what happened to Jeanette?" Simon asked after the bell rang. He'd wanted to know since he'd seen her face in the door's window, but had waited until the class had ended to ask his "little" brother.

"Jeanette….she, wasn't feeling well…I think she went to the nurse's office." Theodore said, not looking at Simon. Simon gave him a skeptical look.

"She was sick? So she was late to class, and once she got here she got sick and ran to the nurse's office?"

"Um….yeah, I think. She didn't tell me where she was going, she just sort of ran off…." He said, still not meeting Simon's eyes.

"Theodore….you know I know when you're lying to me. If you feel you need to lie for Jeanette, I won't push….just tell me, is she okay?" Simon asked.

"…You should talk to her. I need to go to my next class, bye Simon!" Theodore said, before running out of the class. Alvin walked up to Simon, looking at the retreating form of his brother.

"Is he okay?" Alvin asked,

"I don't know. He's acting very strange." Theodore said, putting his back pack on and leaving the class with Alvin.

The rest of the day passed as normally for Theodore. He didn't see his brothers or the Chipettes in his other classes. When the final bell rang he hurried quickly to his locker. He was still worried about Jeanette, and wanted to get home quickly to make sure she was okay. He had just closed his locker when he heard a familiar voice.

"Theodore! Theodore wait!" Eleanor called to him, running down the hall. Theodore gulped, he'd hoped the next time he talked with Eleanor they were alone.

"H-hey Eleanor," Theodore said, closing his locker.

"Theodore, I have wonderful news!" Eleanor said, and she looked very happy.

"Really? What is it?" Theodore asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"We won the championship! The other team had to forfeit for some reason, so we win by default! It's not the way we wanted to win, but we're still the county champions!" She practically screamed, and hugged him.

"Really, that's great! Does that mean the soccer season is over?" Theodore asked.

"…Well, not really. Now we have to compete against the other county champions from across the state to see if we can become the State Champions!" she said, adding extra emphasis to the title.

"That's great…for you and Alvin," Theodore said. Eleanor could see something was wrong.

"Theodore, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is…..is…..I…" Theodore tried to speak, but his throat closed up on him.

"Theodore, what is it? You can tell me anything." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"…..You…..Alvin," Theodore mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you." Eleanor said.

"You kissed Alvin." Theodore said.

"I what?!" Eleanor asked, completely taken off guard.

"You kissed Alvin!" Theodore practically screamed, scaring himself.

"Theodore, I never kissed Alvin." Eleanor said.

"I saw it….on the soccer field today before lunch, you were holding hands….and then you leaned in close…" Theodore said, trailing off.

"Theodore, that's…" Eleanor started when Theodore interrupted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I was just….surprised, I guess. If you want to be with Alvin, I understand, he is really cool….and all I want is for the two of you to be happy," Theodore said, dropping his chin to his chest.

"Oh, Theodore…" Eleanor sighed. She reached out and lifted Theodore's chin with her hand. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're so sweet….I never kissed Alvin." She said with a smile.

"But…at the soccer field…I saw…" Theodore said.

"Let me tell you what happened…"

"Okay, do you both understand how the move works?" Alvin asked Eleanor and Tommy.

"Yeah, sounds great Alvin, let's give it a try," Tommy said.

"Alvin, I don't…" Eleanor said, but Tommy and Alvin were already racing across the field. What could she do? She raced after them. She started moving the ball back and forth, dodging imaginary opponents, and passed it to Tommy. Tommy moved closer to the opposing goal, and came to stop about 10 feet behind Alvin.

"Here it comes!" Tommy called, and gave the ball a hard kick in Alvin's direction. Alvin lifted his foot in a kicking motion, and when he thought the ball was in the perfect position, kicked with all his might. Unfortunately, he tried a little too soon. His foot landed on the ball, and the momentum of his kick sent him flying backwards. He landed hard, his head bouncing off the ground.

"Alvin!" Eleanor screamed, and quickly ran to his side, dropping to her knees next to him. Tommy just stood there, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Don't stand there! Get the coach….get the nurse!" Eleanor screamed at him. Tommy turned and started running towards the school building.

"Alvin….Alvin, talk to me," Eleanor pleaded. She couldn't remember being this scared.

"Eleanor….hey Eleanor," Alvin said with a grin.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, and started to sit up.

"Alvin, you shouldn't move," Eleanor said, trying to keep him from moving.

"Eleanor…I'm fine, I promise," He shrugged off her attempts to hold him down and stood up, "Hey….when did they put a merry go round on the soccer field?" Alvin asked with a giggle. He looked a little green. Eleanor reached out and took his hand.

"Alvin, how about we go sit down…I'm not feeling well," She said, hoping a little reverse psychology would work.

"You don't? Then let's sit down, I don't want you to be sick," Alvin said, and he followed Eleanor to the bleachers. Alvin stumbled most of the way there, and Eleanor had to help him more than once. Once they reached the bleachers she sat Alvin down and wouldn't let go of his hand, fearing he would try to get back up.

"Thanks Alvin, I feel a lot better now." She said with a smile. She hoped Tommy would hurry back with the nurse.

"Eleanor, would you please stop spinning, it's making me dizzy…." Alvin mumbled, turning green again.

"Alvin…" She leaned in until their faces were inches apart, "Alvin, focus on me…look at me, I'm not spinning."

"Oh, that's good. Hey Theodore…" Alvin said, waving. Eleanor looked over her shoulder, but didn't see Theodore anywhere.

_Great, now he's seeing things._ She thought to herself, grimacing. She hoped he wasn't seriously hurt, she'd never forgive herself for not stopping him and Tommy earlier. She knew Alvin's "Alley-oop Shot" would never work…but when Alvin set his mind to something, there was no stopping him.

"Theodore really likes you, you're all he talks about…"Alvin said, grinning goofily.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"It's true, when he and Simon think I'm not listening, it's 'Eleanor this' and 'Jeanette that'." Alvin said, with the same grin. She opened her mouth when she heard Tommy.

"Eleanor, I got the nurse!" he cried out to her. She was following closely behind, obvious concern on her face. Eleanor sighed with relief, with Nurse Catherine here, Alvin would be fine. She came directly to Alvin and pulled a pen light from her pocket.

"Alvin, can you see me, and understand what I'm saying?" she asked quietly.

"Of course Nurse Catherine…I'm fine, you should check Eleanor, she's not feeling well," Alvin said. Nurse Catherine looked at Eleanor, who shook her head quickly.

"I'll check her in a moment Alvin, but I need to be sure the soccer team captain is okay first, we have that big game this weekend, we're all counting on you," She said, and quickly flashed the pen light in each of his eyes. They immediately contracted, and she nodded.

"I don't think he has a concussion, but I'll take him to my office and watch him for a little while. He should be fine," She said to Eleanor.

"Thank you Nurse Catherine," Eleanor said. Catherine took his hand and led him away slowly. Once she let go if his hand, Eleanor started to shake. She had never been so scared in all her life, and she started to cry a little.

"Eleanor, are you okay?" Tommy asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm okay, I was just worried Alvin was hurt…" she said, giving a little sniffle.

"Is Alvin okay? Where is he?" Theodore said, whipping his head back and forth.

"Calm down Theodore, Alvin is fine. Nurse Catherine kept him through lunch, and after a little while he was back to normal. She thinks the blow to the head just made him loopy for a while."

"I'm so glad he's okay. I didn't know, he didn't tell me…" Theodore said, almost in tears.

"You know how Alvin is, he's gotta be the tough one," Eleanor said, and pulled Theodore into a hug.

"So, that means…you and he…." Theodore said, pulling away a little.

"Oh Theodore," Eleanor giggled. Theodore blushed.

"Well, that's good….not about Alvin…..about you and…." Theodore trailed off, his blush deepening. She just smiled at him again.

"Cause I….I really….I really like you…Eleanor," Theodore managed to stammer out. She giggled, and leaned in close to him.

"I really like you too Theodore," She said, and gave him a kiss…his first kiss. Theodore's head was spinning, it was over in an instant, a simple kiss on the lips, but it seemed to last forever for him.

"Wow…" he said, when their lips had parted.

"Glad you liked it…" Eleanor trailed off. Then she looked at one of the clocks on the wall and gasped.

"We need to hurry, I've got something else to tell you, and Miss Miller is waiting to drive us to your house," She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him after her.

"What's going on? What's happening at my house?" Theodore asked as he ran alongside Eleanor, still holding her hand.

"I'll explain on the way," Eleanor said as they went through the schools exit doors.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Okay, here's part four. I want to thank those you who've read these and commented, it's what keeps me writing. I really don't like the last part of this, Brittany is just really hard for me to write for, for some reason. I hope you like it. I'm hard at work on the final part, unless I write an epilogue, lol.

"What sort of reckless person leaves their trash cans in the middle of the road?" Ms. Miller asked, coming to a stop in her driveway. Simon, Alvin and Theodore released their death grips on the seat and relaxed a little. Eleanor and Brittany were used to Ms. Miller's driving, but they had still been gripping the seat, just not as hard as the boys.

"Those were our trashcans, Ms. Miller," Eleanor said from the backseat.

"They were? Well, Brittany must have put them too close to the curb," Ms. Miller said, checking her hair in the rearview mirror.

"What?! They were mmph mm mmph!" Brittany started to say, when Eleanor clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Brittany, you'll just have to be more careful in the future," Eleanor said, giving Brittany a look that said, 'Drop it'. Brittany grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well don't wait on me. Everyone out," Ms. Miller said, opening her door and climbing out. It was an unspoken rule that you shouldn't exit Ms. Miller's car until she had. You never knew if her hand or foot might slip. Once she was completely out of the car, they all climbed out after her.

"We're sure Jeanette is here?" Brittany asked, slamming the car door behind her.

"If she went home sick, where else would she go?" Simon asked. Theodore looked away, and hoped no one would notice.

"Why don't I go get her?" Theodore said, and started towards the door to Ms. Miller's house.

"I'll get her," Brittany said, and went to the door.

"But…." Theodore started, when Brittany interrupted him.

"You need to go get ready, and I need to put my dress on," Brittany said, unlocking the door.

"Didn't you already bring the dress you wanted to wear over this morning?" Alvin asked, giving her an exasperated look.

"I can't wear that dress now, too many good things have happened today, I need to wear something better. We'll be over soon," she said, waving them away as she walked in and shut the door.

"Come on Theodore, we need to hurry," Simon said, taking Theodore's hand and leading him and the others to the Seville house. Theodore cast an anxious glance over his shoulder….he hoped those two would be okay.

"Jeanette! Jeanette, are you up there?" Brittany called out as she started up the stairs. In their room, Jeanette stirred in her bed. She groaned, and turned to look at the clock…it read 3:30. Why was her sister waking her up so early? Then memories of what had happened that day flooded her thoughts, and her head snapped up.

"Jeanette are you…? Oh good, you're here," Brittany said with a sigh of relief, "How are you feeling? Theodore said you left because you weren't feeling well," she said as she walked to her wardrobe. She pulled the doors opened and started searching through it for the perfect dress. Jeanette watched her sister going through her dresses, unsure what to do. Should she confront her, should she forget she saw what she saw….or maybe what she thought she saw? While debating with herself, Brittany picked a dress and went to her vanity to apply her make-up and fix her hair. She was so lost in her thoughts she completely shut out what her sister was saying, until….

"….I was so happy I kissed Simon, ha ha," Brittany said, moving her hair about to try and make it look its best. Jeanette's mouth dropped open, completely shocked by what her sister had said. She said it like it was nothing, as if she didn't care that she knew how Jeanette felt about Simon. She wanted to scream at her sister, but the words wouldn't come, her mouth kept opening and closing, little gasps coming out each time.

Brittany finally noticed her sister wasn't talking to her, Jeanette always said something, even when Brittany was just talking about herself. She looked past herself in the mirror and saw Jeanette, gaping at her as if she'd just been slapped.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, finally deciding her hair would look best down with the dress she had chosen.

"You…you kissed Simon?" Jeanette managed to croak out, trying to fight back sobs.

"Yeah," Brittany said, clearly not understanding her sister's distress. She had been listening, hadn't she? Everyone listened when Brittany Miller talked…well, everyone except Alvin.

"How, how could you?" Jeanette asked, a tear starting to slide down her cheek.

"Jeanette, what are you so upset about? It was a couple of kisses, it didn't mean anything," Brittany said, turning to look at her sister.

"It didn't mean anything? So what, you're just leading him on or something?" Jeanette said, her voice growing hard in anger. She could eventually forgive Brittany for stealing Simon, but to lead him on? That was something she could never forgive.

"Leading him on? Jeanette, have you been listening to me at all?" Brittany asked, looking at her sister like she was clearly insane.

"…No. Why?" Jeanette asked, still confused and angry with her sister.

"Jeanette," Brittany said with a roll of her eyes, "if you'd been listening to me, like you should have, you'd know what happened. I guess I'll just have to repeat myself…."

At five minutes to the end of class Brittany's hand shot up. A nearly frantic look on her face.

"Yes Brittany?" Mr. Arkin asked from the front of the room.

"I have a note from Mrs. Schimmel to let me out early." She said, and got up from her desk, and quickly walked to the front of the class. She dug through her back pack and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She held it out to Mr. Arkin, who took it and looked at it with a little skepticism. Brittany wouldn't be the first (or last) student to try to sneak out early with a fake note. Seeing Mrs. Schimmel's familiar scrawl, he smiled at Brittany, and handed her the note back.

"Very well, Ms. Miller, you're excused." He went back to writing on the chalkboard, and Brittany hurried from the room. She practically ran down the hall to Mrs. Schimmel's class room. She looked through the window in the door, and saw the students inside working quietly at their desks, finishing the math finals, much as Brittany had been earlier. Mrs. Schimmel was bent over papers on her desk, a frown on her face, and her red correction pen moving furiously over someone's test. Brittany hoped it wasn't hers. She tapped gently on the glass, causing a few students to look at her crossly, as if she had done it simply to interrupt them. Mrs. Schimmel looked at the door and her face took on a neutral expression, and she said something to her students, who immediately went back to their tests. She shuffled through the papers on her desk, and pulled out one from close to the bottom. Brittany gave a small sigh of relief, the paper she'd been grading wasn't hers. Mrs. Schimmel said something else to the class, but Brittany couldn't hear it, and got up from her desk. She still had that unreadable expression on her face as she walked to the door.

_Calm down Brittany, after all that work with Simon you have to pass….you have to!_ Brittany took a deep breath, this was the moment she had been dreading for the past two weeks. If she didn't get at least a B- on this test, she would fail the class, and have to take summer school or be held back. A B- didn't sound like much, but when you made only Fs, Ds, and the rare C during the year, it was like climbing a mountain. Mrs. Schimmel opened the door, and to Brittany it seemed to take an eternity.

"Here Brittany, I hope you're not too disappointed," Mrs. Schimmel said, and handed the paper to her. Brittany's heart sank, and she knew that she was doomed. All that time spent with Simon going over and over problems and equations, and now it had all been for nothing. Simon had been such a good teacher, vary patient with her, calmly explaining to her how and why it all worked the way it did. She had been so sure she finally understood what was going on. She sighed, and turned the paper over….

"A B+? I got a B+!" she screamed, and thought she would simply fall over in shock. Mrs. Schimmel, no longer able to keep a straight face, broke out into a wide grin as a laugh rippled out from her.

"Forgive me Brittany, but even teachers need to have a little fun sometimes," she said, "I want you to know how very proud I am of you. This is the most improvement I've ever seen in a student. I'm going to inform the principal of this, and Simon will most likely be getting another accommodation from the school for his hard work with you. You need to make sure you thank Simon….Brittany, are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy! I thought I would fail, and have to go to summer school, and I'd fail that too, and be held back without Jeanette and Eleanor…" she said, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Oh Brittany," Mrs. Schimmel said as knelt down next to Brittany and puller her into a hug, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Congratulations Brittany, you've passed." As she said that, the bell rang, surprising them both.

"I have to collect their tests! Brittany, congratulations again, and be sure to thank Simon." Mrs. Schimmel said, dashing back into her classroom and quickly collecting tests. Brittany turned and ran down the hall to Simon's locker. His class was right across from it, so he was already there when she got there. Brittany didn't slow down; she hit him head on and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Ooof! Brittany, what…" he started to say, when Brittany's lips hit his cheek. She kissed him over and over again, before it really hit her what she was doing. She immediately let go of Simon and jumped back a little, a blush coming over her face. Simon's face was a combination of shock and embarrassment, and his face was completely red.

"Oh. Simon….I was just…" Brittany trailed off, a little embarrassed at her actions. Simon coughed into his hand to clear his throat. Brittany kissing him was something he'd never expected to happen.

"It's okay Brittany, it was just, um, unexpected," Simon said, the redness beginning to recede from his face, "What has you in such high spirits?"

"Look at this!" Brittany cried, thrusting the paper at Simon. His eyes scanned it quickly, and they widened with surprise.

"A B+! I knew you could do it Brittany, congratulations!" he said to her, and extended his hand for her to shake. Brittany rolled her eyes, and pulled Simon into another hug, only without all the kisses this time.

"Thank you Simon, thank you so much. You don't know how worried I was about failing that class," she said as she hugged him hard, and gave him one final kiss on the cheek. She was worried she would cry again, she was just so relieved. She would never admit it to anyone, but not being able to advance to the next grade with her sisters had scared her more than anything.

"You're welcome Brittany, anything to advance someone's understanding of mathematics," Simon replied with a chuckle, and began to disentangle himself from Brittany. Once he'd separated himself from the excited Chipette, he turned and finished putting his things away in his locker.

"Now, what do you say we find the others and let them know the good news?" Simon asked, turning to find Brittany already on her way down the hall towards the cafeteria. He chuckled to himself and started after her.

_This will be an interesting lunch period._

"But of course, when we got to the cafeteria, we only found Eleanor there. We didn't know where you and Theodore had gotten to. Where were you?" Brittany asked. Jeanette didn't really hear Brittany's question, she was still wrapping her head around what had happened, and what hadn't happened.

"When I, I saw you kiss Simon, and I guess I thought that maybe…he and you…" Jeanette started.

"You thought I and Simon were…?" Brittany asked, a look of indignation on her face "Puh-lease Jeanette, I can do soooo much better than Simon. I mean, he's perfect for you, but I need someone more…hunky." She sighed out that last word. While telling her story, Brittany had put on her dress and finished applying her make up. She let her hair down, and was brushing it now, trying to get it looking it's best. She stopped, and shook it back and forth, and stopped to admire herself.

"Perfect," she said, and stood up, "Jeanette, we need to get you ready."

"Ready?" Jeanette asked. She was still a little dazed to realize that Brittany wasn't trying to steal Simon from her…not that Simon was hers, exactly.

"Dave is taking us out to celebrate!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Celebrate? Really?" Jeanette asked, growing excited. With everything that had, and hadn't, happened today, she had completely forgotten how special today was for her.

"Of course he's taking us out. It's not every day that I pass Math, Alvin and Eleanor's team become the county champions, and Simon gets another award, is it?"

"Oh, is that what we're celebrating?" Jeanette asked, her face falling again.

"What else is there?" Brittany asked.

"…nothing, I guess," Jeanette sighed. Why should she expect them to remember something like her birthday, they had already celebrated for Brittany and Eleanor, why should anyone care about her.

"Now let's see," Brittany said, walking to Jeanette's wardrobe. She went through the few dresses Jeanette had, grumbling at the lack of choices.

"Jeanette, we need to get you…Oh, now this," she said, pulling a dark blue dress out, "You should wear this!" Brittany said, and walked over to her sister, holding the dress out to her.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Jeanette asked, looking down at her rumpled sweater and her wrinkled skirt.

"I refuse to let you leave this house for a night out looking like that!" Brittany said, and tossed the dress to her, "Now put that on, I'm going to call the others and let them know we'll be a little while." She said, and left the room. Jeanette sighed, got up and went to her vanity. She held the dress up in front of herself.

I do look good in this, she thought to herself, maybe Simon will like it.

Brittany walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. She took the phone from the wall and dialed the Seville house. She twirled the phone cord around her fingers and waited for someone to answer.

"Seville house, this is Simon." Simon answered.

"Simon, we're going to be a little longer, I'm helping Jeanette get ready. How is Theodore doing?" Brittany asked.

"Thankfully he's a fast learner, he already has it memorized," Simon replied.

"Good, we should only be 15 or 20 minutes, make sure you're all ready."

"Don't worry Brittany, we'll be ready when you get here." Simon replied, he sounded a little nervous.

"Simon, it will be fine, don't worry," Brittany told him, "Now, I need to finish getting Jeanette ready, we'll see you in a bit," and she hung up the phone, cutting off anything Simon might have said. She sighed and walked back upstairs to their room. Jeanette had finished putting the dress on, and was trying to finish zipping it up in the back. She was spinning in a little circle, trying to hold the dress in place while pulling the zipper up, and it was such an odd sight that Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

"Wha?!" was all Jeanette managed to get out before she tripped and went tumbling to the floor. Brittany immediately stopped laughing and went to help her sister up.

"Are you okay Jeanette?" she asked, helping Jeanette to her feet.

"I'm fine." Jeanette said, feeling a little embarrassed. Brittany finished zipping the dress up and stepped away a little to examine her sister.

"There, you look great! Now, let's get some make up on you." Brittany grabbed her sister's arm and lead her to her vanity.

_Oh no,_ Jeanette thought, _Brittany's giving me the full treatment. At least it'll be over soon, and then we'll go out to celebrate…everyone else._


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is it, the final part, FINALLY. I'm so this took me so long, I got really stuck on how to end this. Honestly, I'm not to proud of the ending, it's not as good as I wanted it to be. I hope any of you who read this really enjoy it.

Now, for the thank yous. I wanna thank everyone who's read this and left a review, it means a lot that you too the time to tell me how much you enjoyed this story. The person who deserves the most thanks is u/2013431/knk4891. She's been reading this since I posted to first few chapters on the Forum, and has helped to keep me from looking like someone who failed 3rd grade english classes XD She's been there for me to bounce ideas of off, and she's been my beta on the last two chapters. If you haven't read her stuff before, get off your ass and do it! Her stories are fantastic!

Now, on with the show...

* * *

Jeanette sat at her vanity, humming softly as she prepared herself for bed. She let her ribbon out, and her hair tumbled down past her shoulders. Brittany and Eleanor were already asleep in bed, Brittany snoring lightly. Jeanette smiled faintly. Brittany never believed her or Eleanor when they told her she snored. She finished brushing her hair and got up, still humming as she practically waltzed across the room to her bed. She settled down into it, and pulled her light blue comforter up to her chin. She looked over at the picture of Simon she kept by her bed, and let her mind wander over what had made this the best night of her life so far.

* * *

Dave had taken all of them to one of their favorite restaurants. They had a wonderful meal as they talked about how great it was that Brittany was passing, that Alvin and Eleanor were champs, and how Simon would be receiving another award from the school. Dinner went smoothly, aside from Brittany fuming when Alvin started to flirt with their waitress; but Brittany got him back by flirting with some guy (she assumed it was an actor) at the next table over.

The dinner lasted maybe an hour and a half before they headed home. Dave invited Ms. Miller over for some coffee, and Brittany and Eleanor leapt on the opportunity to keep the evening going. Dave led them all inside and to kitchen, getting a pot of coffee going for himself and Ms. Miller while Theodore and Eleanor went to the stove and began making hot chocolate for all of them. Brittany and Alvin sat at the table, trying to argue quietly (for them) about who was more of a shameless flirt. Jeanette saw Simon crack the door leading to the dining room and she walked up to him.

"Should we set up the dining room Simon?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder a little. Simon's head snapped up and he quickly shut the door.

"N-no, um, there's already silverware and cups in there…." he said, glancing nervously around.

"Oh," she said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Um…you, you like very nice tonight," he told her, and she could see his cheeks coloring lightly, despite the fact that he was looking down at his feet as he scuffed them on the floor. She was about to thank him when Dave spoke up.

"Well, I think everything is done. Let's move into the dining room and enjoy our drinks," Dave picked up a tray of steaming mugs. The kids crowded around the door, and opened it. The lights weren't on, and it was difficult to see inside.

"Jeanette, get the lights," Brittany told her sister. Jeanette's hand groped along the wall until she found the switch, and flicked it.

"SURPIRSE!" came a chorus of voices from all around her. Jeanette shrieked, stumbled back, and tripped over her shoes. Luckily Brittany, knowing her sister so well, had moved behind her to catch her. She was laughing as she helped Jeanette to her feet.

"Jeanette, you didn't think we'd really forgotten your birthday had you? I know I can be self-centered, but how could you think everyone would forget you?" she asked, hugging her sister. "This has been so hard. Thankfully I'm a fabulous actress, or I'm sure you would have figured it out," she said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh gag," Alvin muttered. Brittany shot him a glare.

"What was that, Alllllvie?" she asked, stretching out his name. He hated it when she called him that.

"I said, um," he said, when Dave gave him a look over Jeanette and Brittany's shoulders, "Ahem, I said, Happy Birthday, Jeanette!" he said, and smiled at her, "Now come on, let's get to those presents!" Alvin said, taking her hand and leading her into the dining room.

Leave it to Alvin to think of presents first, she thought with a smile. She was a little sad when Simon didn't insist on leading her, but when she looked at him, and he looked a little pale. Sick, even. Jeanette hoped he was okay. Alvin let go of her hand to pull open the doors to the dining room.

"Oh, this is…this is wonderful," she said, sniffling a little. On the table was another cake, candles ready to be lit. Behind the cake presents were piled neatly. They looked beautiful with their bright wrapping and bows. Dave quickly pulled out some matches and lit the candles, and as he did, they all began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," they all sang. Jeanette walked to the table and sat down with the cake only a few inches from her. She looked at the candles and thought of what she'd wish for. She decided she would wish for what she always did, for her and sisters happiness, but then, just before she started to blow them out, a new wish popped into her head.

_I want a kiss from Simon._ She finished blowing them out, not really believing what she had just wished for.

"Jeanette, sweetie, are you sure you're all right? You've gone red as a tomato!" Ms. Miller said, concern on her face.

"I'm… I'm fine Ms. Miller. The candles made it a little hot over here is all," she said, looking down at the cake, not wanting to look at the others. She knew they would know she was lying.

"Well come on! Presents! Presents!" Alvin started to chant. Jeanette looked at him, but he was looking at Simon as he began to chant, and Simon seemed to go paler. She would have stopped to think about this, but Brittany pushed the pile of presents at her.

"Open mine first," she said, and pushed the one wrapped in red with a pink ribbon at her. Normally, Jeanette would have taken the time to untie the ribbon, and carefully unwrap the present, but she sensed something in the room…as if they wanted to get this over with quickly. She tore into the paper with abandon, and pulled out a new set of ribbons for her hair.

"Thanks Britt," Jeanette said, and started to get up to give her sister a hug.

"Don't worry about that now, open the next one!" Alvin cried, and pushed another present her way. It was red, and tied with a yellow bow. Clearly this was from Alvin. She ripped the paper to reveal a new Bunsen burner, the kind she'd been wanting for months.

"Alvin, how did…" she started, when he cut her off.

"Simon helped us pick them out," Alvin said, grinning at his brother. Simon gulped, and gave a shy grin.

"Here Jeanette, this is from Ms. Miller and me," Dave said, pushing the largest box to her. Inside was a brand new set of beakers, test tubes, cylinders, and every other container she had been needing to replace. She kept dropping hers, and they were all cracked or unusable now.

"This is from me and Theodore," Eleanor said, pushing the last box at her. This one had dark green paper with a light green ribbon. After tearing the paper off, she opened the box and pulled out a new microscope with glass slides ready for use.

"Wow, thank you all so much!" Jeanette said, and got up to hug her sisters, Dave, Ms. Miller, Alvin and Theodore. She went to hug Simon, when she realized she hadn't gotten a present from Simon, she stopped, and a look of confusion came over her face. She wanted to ask if he had gotten her something, but she didn't want to seem ungrateful. As if reading her mind, Brittany and Eleanor grabbed her hands and led from the dining room to the kitchen.

"Simon's present is in the music room," Eleanor told her.

_The music room? What could it be?_ Jeanette wondered. If it had to be put in another room entirely, it must be something huge! They walked through the door together, but Jeanette didn't see any presents; it looked the same as always. Well, not exactly the same, she noticed. Normally there was just a piano, but now there was a drum set and an electric guitar in a stand. Dave and the boys entered after them. Dave went to the piano, Theodore the drums, and Alvin to the guitar. Alvin strummed the strings, making sure it was in tune, and Theodore quickly drummed his sticks along the drums, making sure they sounded fine.

"What's happening?" Jeanette asked her sisters. They just smiled, and lead her next to the sofa by the window. Ms. Miller sat down next to her, and she had a big smile on her face.

"David has been telling me about this all month and I can't wait to see it!" she told Jeanette excitedly. Jeanette just gave her a look of confusion. Simon was standing in the center of the room, and Brittany and Eleanor were near him now.

"For your Birthday Jeanette I…I, um…" Simon began to falter, and his face reddened, which was better than when it had gotten paler earlier, Jeanette supposed.

"He picked a song to sing to you," Alvin finished for him, a grin on his face. Simon turned to glare back at his brother. Alvin simply chuckled, and strummed the guitar again. Simon turned back around, and cleared his throat, trying to gain some control over himself.

"Yes, I decided to sing a song to….for you," Simon said. He looked at Dave and nodded. Dave began to play on the piano, and Theodore and Alvin joined after a few seconds. Simon was staring intently at Jeanette, and as the opening notes were played, the color drained from his face again. Dave and the others stopped playing.

"Simon, that was your cue," Dave said, looking over his shoulder.

"What? Oh, right, sorry," Simon said. He looked even worse than earlier, and Jeanette began to really worry about him. Dave started playing from the songs beginning again, and Alvin and Theodore joined in. Simon took a deep breath, and a little color returned to his face. He opened his mouth, and Jeanette almost began to cry when he started to sing, with her sisters backing him up.

_**Only you  
Can make this world seem right  
Only you  
Can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you  
**_

Jeanette sat there, tears ready to cascade down her cheeks. This was more than she had ever hoped for….more than she had ever dreamed of. This would be something she would always treasure.

_**Only you  
Can make this change in me  
For it's true  
You are my destiny  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
The magic that you do**_.

When he sang these words he held out his hand to Jeanette, and for a second she didn't realize he wanted her to take it. Understanding dawned, and she took his hand timidly. He gripped her hand tightly, pulled her to her feet, and continued pulling until she was close enough to hold. The song had made him confident, or else he never would have dreamed of doing something like this. He held onto her hand, placed his other on her hip, and slowly danced in a circle with her as he continued to sing.

You're my dream come true  
My one and only you, only you

_Didn't think Simon had it in him_, Alvin thought with a smirk.

Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you

_This wasn't part of the rehearsals_, Eleanor thought with a grin, giving Brittany a look. They stepped back, making sure they gave Simon and Jeanette plenty of room to dance. For once in her life, Jeanette felt confident in her steps, and she knew she wouldn't stumble, wouldn't trip, as long as he held her this close. They continued to move with the music, and although she was closer, or perhaps because of it, Simon's voice lost none of its intensity.

_**Only you  
can make this change in me  
For it's true  
you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
the magic that you do do  
You're my dream come true  
my one my one my one and only you**_

"My one and only you, Jeanette," Simon whispered into her ear. He leaned back a little, intending to kiss her cheek. She started to turn her head; she wanted to thank Simon for the greatest gift she'd ever received. Their lips met, and their eyes widened in shock. Jeanette wondered if she should pull away, but then, isn't this what she had wished for? She closed her eyes, and leaned in a little…

* * *

In her bed, Jeanette's eyes slowly closed, the last few notes of the song drifting from her as she fell asleep.

"…..my one and only you, Simon"


End file.
